El maestro de la imprudencia
by Kuri-091332
Summary: Una Historia de cuando Haru era Pequeño... Oneshot... Advertencia la siguiente historia contiene el castigo corporal de un niño... si no le gusta no lea...


Hola a todos ha pasado tiempo… ¿o no?... Bueno acá les traigo una nueva historia ahora con los personajes de rave máster (Aunque tubo un buen final ¿No les parece que dejaron demasiados cabos sueltos? Quizá en otra historia los complete a gusto ¬u¬) Bien esto es algo que se me ocurrió mientras leía el manga (fue fastidioso ya que no encontré el tomo 11 y 12 sino en ingles)…. Que lo disfruten ^-^

**Antes que nada los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hiro Mashima….**

/

Esto historia empieza cuando Haru tenía 4 años, para esa edad ya mostraba bastantes semejanzas con su padre (tal vez de demasiadas) entre ellas estaba esa imprudencia propia de aquellos que no comprenden el valor su propia vida y esto se vio reflejada en un día en especial….

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Cattleya y Haru no estaba seguro de que regalarle a su hermana, de verdad que deseaba darle algo que verdaderamente le gustara ya que así quería mostrarle lo mucho que la quería sin embargo no tenia suficiente para comprarle algo lindo no era muy hábil con las manualidades y encima no sabia que cosa podría gustarle, estuvo en ese dilema hasta que le escucho decir acerca de una flor que le gustaría tener pero como crecía al borde del acantilado no la podía sino solo verla de lejos ya que era demasiado riesgoso tratar de ir por tan solo una… En ese instante Haru comenzó a buscar una forma de bajar por la dichosa flor relativamente segura, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que requería una soga lo bastante larga para poder bajar por lo que fue con su hermana y de modo inocente le pidió que le enseñara a hacer una soga…

-Hermana, ¿Me haces un favor?- dijo de pronto Haru

-Claro Haru, ¿De que se trata?- pregunto amablemente Cattleya

-¿Podrías enseñarme a tejer una soga?- Pregunto Haru

-¿Una soga… para que la necesitas?- pregunto Cattleya curiosa

-No es que la necesite es que quiero aprender a hacerlas, y como tu eres tan buena para esas cosas pensé que me podrías enseñar- Dijo Haru nervioso

Cattleya sonríe -Esta bien- Dijo esta sin imaginar lo que estaba por suceder

Y así con mucha paciencia Cattleya iba lazando delicadamente cada hebra y para darle la oportunidad a Haru de practicarla dejo incompleta…

-Bien desde acá te lo dejo a ti…- dijo Cattleya

-Gracias hermana, ¿Pero no puedes mostrarme un poco más? - Pregunto Haru

-Vamos Haru debo ir a ayudar a mama con la cena, además ya lo estas haciendo bien…- dijo Cattleya

-Esta bien, gracias hermana eres muy buena enseñando- Dijo Haru

Cattleya le dedico una cálida sonrisa a la vez que se alejaba, mientras que Haru se quedo algo decepcionado (esperaba que Cattleya avanzara la mayor parte de la cuerda), pero ya no le dio más vueltas y viendo que tenia poco tiempo para terminar la soga, por lo que se preocupó mas por el largo que otra cosa; logrando así terminar la soga justo para la mañana del cumpleaños de Cattleya….

_Bien habrá que darse prisa, para tener las flores_ _temprano_ (Se decía Haru a si mismo)… _Tranquilo Haru soy capaz de escalar el acantilado sin necesitar esta soga, solo es una protección extra _(Trataba de calmarse, de verdad estaba bastante asustado con lo que estaba haciendo)…. _Esto es por Cattleya_

Haru ya había bajado una gran distancia cuando fue descubierto por su hermana; Cattleya solo pasaba por ahí y esta al ver una soga atada a un árbol se acerco para descubrir a su hermanito en otra de sus descuidadas acciones

-¿¡Haru!... ¿que rayos estas haciendo?, sube antes de que te lastimes…- dijo Cattleya

_Maldición_ (Se dijo Haru internamente, no esperaba ser atrapado tan rápido)… -Tranquila hermana estoy bien no me pasara nada, ves tengo una soga de seguridad…- Dijo Haru

-Ese no es el caso, este acantilado esta muy empinado y la soga puede ceder es demasiado peligroso… ¡Sube ya! - dijo Cattleya asustada

-Hermana no exageres ya he escalado este risco y nunca me ha pasado nada, estaré bien- Dijo Haru

-Por favor Haru no discutas y hazme caso- dijo Cattleya mas como una suplica que como una orden

-Espera un momento solo hare algo primero, no tardare…- Dijo Haru

-Haru si no subes ahora tendré que bajar por ti- dijo Cattleya

-Espera no puedes hacer eso, te podrías lastimar y…- Dijo Haru

-¿Es que acaso tu no te puedes lastimar?… Deja de ser tan imprudente y sube ya- dijo Cattleya comenzando a impacientarse

-Bien, bien, tú ganas subiré…- Dijo Haru al momento q bajaba justo a la altura del lugar donde previamente había divisado las flores

-¿Acaso te estas burlando de mi? - dijo Cattleya (Comenzaba a molestarse)… -Que subas ¡ya!… - dijo Cattleya ahora molesta

Esta vez Haru ya no le respondió a su hermana, aunque no le gustaba verla así (Por su culpa) seguro que lo pasaría por alto cuando viera la flores…

Al ver que Haru la ignoraba, se decidió a bajar por la soga pero ni bien la tomo en sus manos entendió que era la soga que ella misma había armado… Siendo así no se podía saber cuanto podría soportar la soga, por lo que no era prudente bajar, así que se decidió a simplemente jalar la soga con Haru atado a ella…

Así que para esto era la soga, d_e haberlo sabido me hubiera negado_… (Se dijo Cattleya internamente)… -Haru esta soga no aguantara por mucho voy a jalar así que sujétate fuerte…- dijo Cattleya

-No espera un poco mas, ya casi llego…- Dijo Haru_ a la vez que estiraba su brazo en dirección de las delicadas flores_

Cattleya vio como Haru tomaba las flores y no sabia como sentirse si contenta por lo que su hermanito hacia por ella, o molesta por que se arriesgaba tontamente…

-…Haru, unas flores no son motivo suficiente para que te arriesgues así- dijo Cattleya un poco mas calmada

-No digas eso… Mira, ¿verdad que son lindas?... - Dijo Haru mostrando las flores que había recogido

-Si son lindas… Pero las odiare si por culpa de ellas te lastimas… así que sube acá de una buena vez- dijo Cattleya

Haru comenzaba a irritarse, sentía que lo trataban como a un bebe (Con solo 4 se sentía como alguien "mayor'')… Y en un acto de rebeldía total decidió jalar más flores…

-¿¡Haru!… ¿que estas haciendo?… ¡Sube ya! Que ya tienes las flores- dijo Cattleya confundida

Ahora Cattleya si se sentía frustrada, sin importar que le dijese Haru no le hacia caso… Sin saber que mas hacer decidió bajar por su hermanito, o al menos lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que Sakura (Por si no lo saben es la madre de Haru y Cattleya) paso cerca y detuvo a Cattleya antes de que bajara (Se suponía que Cattleya iría por Haru, pero como se demoraba se preocupo y fue ella misma a buscarlos)

-Cattleya detente es peligroso- dijo Sakura asustada al ver a su hija a punto de hacer semejante imprudencia

-¿Mamá? - dijo Cattleya y sin poder contenerse se le escaparon unas lágrimas llenas de frustración… -Haru esta ahí abajo y no me hace caso, no quiere subir por unas ridículas flores- dijo Cattleya

-¿Que?... - dijo Sakura (En ese momento se asomo para confirmar las palabras de su hija y tras ver a Haru palideció) -¿¡Haru!... Sube ahora mismo jovencito…- dijo Sakura

_¿Ahora también mamá?, esto tiene que ser una broma_ (Pensaba Haru)… -Mamá mira estoy bien mira- Dijo Haru señalando la cuerda

-No sabemos que tan resistente es esa cuerda… Ahora sube- dijo Sakura en un tono grave y duro

Una vez mas Haru sintió que ere tratado como un bebe, y estaba decidido a demostrar que ya debía ser tratado como alguien grande…

-Mamá soy capaz de escalar este acantilado aun sin la soga, además si es bastante resistente, mira- Dijo Haru mientras se balanceaba libremente

-Haru ya basta la soga pude cortarse…- dijo Sakura

-¡Haru para ya! - dijo Cattleya

-No, dense cuenta de que no es peligroso para mí… Ya hice esto antes, incluso sin soga…- Dijo Haru

Normalmente la soga no hubiera cedido pero al balancease de lado a lado, una protuberancia del acantilado actuó como un cuchillo cortando por completo la soga, en ese instante precio como si se hubiera congelando el tiempo por unos segundos, siendo Haru el primero en reaccionar…

-¡Mami…!- Grito Haru mientras veía pasar su corta vida frente a sus ojos

-¡Haruuuu!- Grito Cattleya impotente sin poder hacer nada sino llorar

Sakura sin pensarlo se lanzo por el acantilado; sin importar el que, debía alcanzar a su hijito… Por suerte Haru no había bajado demasiado por lo que no tardo en atraparlo en media caída he inmediatamente con una sola mano (con la otra sujetaba firmemente a Haru contra su pecho) se asió al acantilado lastimándose en el proceso, aunque poco le importaba este hecho…

-¿Estas bien Haru? - dijo Sakura calmadamente, aunque algo agitada

Haru comenzó a sentir culpa por haber sido tan obstinado y causarles tal desesperación a su madre y su hermana, la cual se convirtió en miedo al ver a su mamá saltar…

-T… tu brazo…- Dijo Haru preocupado pues noto que estaba sangrando

-No pasa nada, estoy bien… ahora subamos…- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa esta vez

-Perdón, yo no quería…- Dijo Haru con algunas lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar

-Hablaremos de eso arriba… Ahora sujétate de mí, te llevare en mi espada para subir- dijo Sakura

-No… estas lastimada por mi culpa… subiré por mi cuenta- Dijo Haru

-Haru no fue una sugerencia, fue una orden… Ahora hazle cazo a mamá… - dijo Sakura

-Pero…- Dijo Haru

-Ahora Haru…- dijo Sakura secamente

-Esta bien…- Dijo Haru, agachó la mirada y hábilmente acomodo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su mamá

-Así me gusta más- dijo Sakura, ahora sonreía con más libertad

Al ir subiendo ya no hubo más problemas Cattleya que había mirado desde arriba fue de inmediato por algunas vendas (pudo notar el estado del brazo de su madre… aunque no era nada grave era mejor prevenir) y tan pronto como Haru estuvo en tierra, se abalanzó sobre él…

-¡Haru! Idiota, me tenias tan preocupada- dijo Cattleya mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente con alguna lagrimas en sus ojos

-Estoy bien hermana… ya basta me estas lastimando- Dijo Haru

-Cállate… tienes suerte de que no te mate con mis propias manos- dijo Cattleya

-Hermana…- Dijo Haru quejándose

Sakura miraba aliviada esta tierna escena mientras comenzaba a vendarse el brazo notando que no había nada de que preocuparse solo eran unos moretones y un ligero corte nada serio… Pero dejo eso de lado, pues había algo más importante que debía tratar rápidamente: La imprudencia de Haru, después de todo este ignoraba sus propios límites por lo que solía estar es esa clase de peligros (Y por lo que había dicho el propio Haru, podría haber estado en muchas más situaciones peligrosas de las que ella pensaba).

Sakura se sentía culpable de ello pues le había dado demasiada libertad a su hijo pues había visto lo muy hábil que era, cosa que saco de su padre, sin embargo no se esperaba que sacara también lo imprudente…

-Haru vamos a casa, tienes mucho que explicarme…- dijo Sakura cambiando súbitamente de carácter

-Mami, si no me paso nada… ¿No lo podemos dejar pasar por esta vez?- Dijo Haru temeroso del castigo que podría recibir esta vez

-¡Estuviste a punto de morir! ¿Y te atreves a decir que no paso nada?- dijo Sakura molesta… -¿Tienes idea del susto que nos diste a tu hermana y a mí? - dijo Sakura

-Perdón (Dijo agachando la cabeza)… yo no quería…- Dijo Haru

-En casa Haru… hablaremos en casa….. Cattleya, hazme un favor y ve al pueblo y tráeme los productos de esta lista, ¿si? - dijo Sakura hablando en su suave tono habitual… En un inicio Sakura iba a comprar lo de la lista pero pensó que seria mejor estar a solas con Haru

-Esta bien mami… Pero, ¿No te molesta tu brazo? - dijo Cattleya

-Esto no es nada- dijo Sakura exhibiendo su brazo demostrando que no le dolía

-Bien entonces iré- dijo Cattleya

Tomate tu tiempo hijita- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa cálida

-Haru ya no estoy molesta- dijo Cattleya al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermanito… -Así que cambia esa cara (^-^ Sonrisa)… Bueno iré por las cosas de la lista…- dijo Cattleya

Entonces Cattleya se fue dejando a solas a su mamá y su hermanito; Haru por su parte se sintió algo aliviado pero aun estaba nervioso por la situación en la que se encontraba metido…

-Mami yo…- Dijo Haru

-Vamos a casa, ahí discutiremos con mas calma…- dijo Sakura

Tras las palabras de su madre Haru prefirió guardar silencio mientras caminaba a casa sintiendo como aumentaba su ansiedad y miedo… Sakura miro a Haru y suspiró…

-Calma Haru… (Dijo suavizando su expresión) entra y espérame en la sala, ¿Bien? - dijo Sakura

-Si mami- Dijo Haru todavía nervioso

Sakura deseaba calmarse un poco antes de tratar con si hijito ya que seguía algo molesta (aunque ya no tanto después de ver la mirada triste de Haru)… Comenzaba a querer dejar el asunto con solo una reprimenda, pero en eso recordó cuando Haru cayo del techo (Por suerte no se lastimó ya que cayo sobre unos arbustos), comprendiendo que esto no lo podía dejar pasar así nada más, por mucho que no quisiera tendría que ser mas dura…

Por su parte Haru trataba de calmarse sin entender muy bien por que tenia tanto miedo si no había hecho nada malo y además su mama jamás le lastimaría de ninguna manera… Pero entonces por que estaba inquieto, porque se sentía culpable… Eran cosas que trataba de comprender hasta que su madre entro…

-Haru antes de empezar con el castigo dime... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - dijo Sakura

-¿¡Castigo! Pero si no hice nada malo… yo…- Dijo Haru

-Haru ya basta, ya sabes que mereces un castigo…- dijo Sakura _sino no tendrías esa expresión (pensó para ella)_

-Pero si no…- Dijo Haru

-Haru solo dime ¿por que lo hiciste? - dijo Sakura

(Haru agacha la cabeza y saca una de las flores que había logrado recoger) -a Cattleya le gustan estas flores… yo quería regalársela por su cumpleaños- Dijo Haru

-Así que todo esto fue por Cattleya… Pero dime algo por que no le hiciste caso cuando te pidió que subieras… ¿Sabes lo mucho que la llegaste a preocupar? - dijo Sakura

-Es que pensé que al subir se le olvidaría todo cuando le diera esto- Haru tuvo que admitir

Sakura suspiro -¿Valía la pena arriesgar tu vida por una flor? - dijo Sakura

Haru estaba confundido… -pero si yo no arriesgue mi vida todo estaba bien hasta que llegaron- Dijo Haru sarcásticamente

-No me hables en ese tono jovencito, ya de por si tienes muchos problemas- dijo Sakura

-Perdón mami… Hable sin pensar- se disculpo Haru

-Entiendo que para ti ese tipo de cosas parecen fáciles de realizar, pero no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es; antes de mandarte a hacer ese tipo de proezas debes conocer tus propios límites de lo contrario te veras como un tonto que arriesga su vida en vano…- dijo Sakura

-Pero si yo puedo…- Dijo Haru

-Se que eres muy hábil para estas cosas pero tu cuerpo tiene limites que debes respetar- dijo Sakura

Haru se quedo callado y solo miraba al suelo

-Yo siempre he presumido que mi hijito es el niño más fuerte de toda isla Garage… Pero creo que hice mal en hacerlo…- dijo Sakura

-Claro que no, yo…- Dijo Haru

Haru con eso solo he conseguido que te arriesgues por subestimar el peligro…- dijo Sakura

-Perdón mami no lo volveré a hacer… así que, ¿podemos olvidar esto? - Dijo Haru aun esperanzado

-No, no podemos… No es la primera vez que estamos en esta situación, es obvio que ninguno de los castigos que te impuse han tenido efecto… Por lo que tendré que hacer algo que no será agradable para ninguno de los dos…- dijo Sakura

Haru empezó a sentir miedo…

-Haru realmente no quiero hacer esto pero no me dejas otra opción… voy a tener que castigarte- dijo Sakura con una expresión triste

-Espera no puede ser tan serio, si no te gusta no lo hagas… Mami no lo volveré a hacer por favor no me castigues, no así…- Dijo Haru mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar

(Se le partió el corazón) -Lo siento Haru… Ahora se un buen niño y ven acá; acabemos con esto- dijo Sakura

-No lo hagas… por favor no…- Dijo Haru

-Haru, obedece ahora- dijo Sakura

Haru no tuvo más opción que obedecer tímidamente, al llegar a su lado Sakura lo acomodo suavemente sobre su regazo dejando su parte inferior totalmente expuesta… Sakura sabia que Haru merecía el castigo pero sin embargo solo tenia 4 por lo que decidió usar solamente su mano…

-Bien empecemos… ¿Estas listo? - dijo Sakura

-No mami no me pegues por favor…- Dijo Haru

Sakura frota suavemente la espalda de Haru… -Haru esto es por tu bien- dijo Sakura

El primer azote tomo a Haru por sorpresa y aunque no fue demasiado fuerte fue suficiente para hacer que se quejara…

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-¡Ay!... mami duele… no sigas, por favor… no me gusta- Dijo Haru

-Haru esto es un castigo se supone que no te debe gustar… para que no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo Sakura

-No entiendo que tiene de malo ir por flores para tu hermana- Dijo Haru

-No solo hiciste eso te aventuraste a escalar el acantilado tu solo, y encima nos desobedeciste a tu hermana y a mi cuando te pedimos que subieras ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de lo peligroso que era? - dijo Sakura

-Pero yo estaba bien hasta que llegaron ustedes- Dijo Haru repitiendo lo que ya había dicho

Sakura paro el castigo momentáneamente -Podrías haber muerto… tienes alguna idea del miedo que tuve cuando se corto la soga y que probablemente no te volvería a ver nunca más…- dijo Sakura (Sakura comenzó a llorar al recodar esa horrible sensación, y aumento la fuerza con la que daba los golpes)

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-¡Ay!... lo siento… ¡ay!... perdón no quise… me duele- Dijo Haru

-Jamás vuelvas a hacerme eso- dijo Sakura

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Lo juro no lo volveré a hacer… pero ya para por favor- Dijo Haru

-Esto apenas ha comenzado… Ahora dime que no volverás ha hacer…- dijo Sakura

-No volveré a escalar el acantilado- Dijo Haru

-No es solo eso Haru… No quiero ver que te pongas en peligro nuevamente- dijo Sakura

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Ay no lo hare de nuevo… Para ya- Dijo Haru

-¿Que más? - dijo Sakura

-No les desobedeceré de Nuevo… ya no seré malo- Dijo Haru

-Haru tu no eres malo eres un niño muy bueno…- dijo Sakura

-Entonces si soy bueno ¿por que me pegas? - Dijo Haru

-No te castigo por ser malo, sino por ser demasiado imprudente… Actuando así pareciera que no valoras tu propia vida- dijo Sakura

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-si la valoro, no es como si quisiera morir- Dijo Haru

-Pues no parece… Date cuenta de lo peligrosas que son las cosas que haces- dijo Sakura

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Pero nunca me paso nada…- Dijo Haru

-Hoy estuviste a punto de morir, ¿eso no es nada? - dijo Sakura

-Pero estoy vivo… La próxima ves…- Dijo Haru

-¡No habrá una próxima vez!... No te pongas en peligro nuevamente… ya que (Se le quiebra la vos)… la próxima vez podrías morir…- dijo Sakura (Ahora era Sakura quien lloraba)

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-No lo hare… lo… lo juro… me duele, para… por favor ya no aguanto más…- Dijo Haru

Sakura se seca las lágrimas -Bien Haru ya casi terminamos aguanta un poco más…- dijo Sakura

Haru solo asintió con la cabeza, la última ronda fue especialmente difícil para Haru y ya sin poder hablar se dedico a llorar libremente… el ya sabia que el castigo era merecido, se había estado sintiendo culpable desde que la soga se corto… Pero eso solo hizo que su llanto se hiciera más fuerte…

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que Haru había captado el mensaje paro y delicadamente le ayudo a levantarse abrazándole fuertemente para consolarlo, y una ves que se calmo…

-Perdón mami yo no…- Dijo Haru sollozando

-Haru ya paso, ya no necesitas disculparte…- dijo Sakura ahora sonriendo

-…Aun debo disculparme con Cattleya- Dijo Haru pensativo

-Tienes razón… Hablando de ella ya se demoro… Por ahora descansa en tu cuarto te llamare para cenar…- dijo Sakura

-¿Mami me puedes llevar a mi cuarto? - Dijo Haru

-Esta bien- dijo Sakura

-Gracias- Dijo Haru sonriendo

Y así Sakura llevo a su retoño a su cuarto y lo acostó en su cama bocabajo donde Haru se quedo dormido… Después de haberlo arropado salió de la casa para buscar a Cattleya, sin embargo la vio sentada al lado de la puerta…

-¿Que haces ahí?- pregunto Sakura confundida

Cattleya se puso nerviosa -Mami yo… Mira ya conseguí todo lo de la lista- dijo Cattleya tratando de sonreír pero no lo logra

-Hijita, ¿Que sucede? - dijo Sakura

Cattleya gacha la cabeza -…Fue mi culpa- dijo Cattleya

-¿Que? - dijo Sakura confundida

-Si no le hubiera dicho a Haru de esas flores el no…- dijo Cattleya (Había escuchado lo que paso con Haru)

-Linda no fue culpa tuya… ¿Entonces escuchaste todo? - dijo Sakura

-Casi todo- Admitió Cattleya

-Haru se metió en problemas solo y tú no tuviste nada que ver… Además acordamos que ya no íbamos a hablar de esto… ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Sakura

Cattleya asiente

-Y bien, ¿Me quieres ayudar en la cocina? - dijo Sakura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-Si- dijo Cattleya más animada

-Ok, llevemos todo esto adentro- dijo Sakura señalando las bolsas con los encargos que fue a traer Cattleya

Tras preparar la cena, Sakura se dedico a hacer un enorme pastel mientras Cattleya decoraba la casa antes de que los invitados (en su mayoría niños) llegasen…

-Termine…- dijo Cattleya orgullosa de su obra

-Yo también…- dijo Sakura

-Ahora habrá que esperar que lleguen los invitados- dijo Cattleya

-…Bien ahora ve a despertar a tu hermanito…- dijo Sakura

-Bien- dijo Cattleya

Cattleya fue al cuarto de Haru y al verlo dormir tan apaciblemente sintió ganas de no interrumpir su sueño, pero sabía que no querría perderse del pastel así que…

-Haru… Despierta ya- dijo Cattleya susurrando

-Cinco minutos más mami…- Dijo Haru entre sueños

Catleya rio suavemente siempre le causo gracia que su hermanito la confundiera en esas circunstancias…

-No Haru, soy Cattleya…- dijo Cattleya

-¿Eh?... (Adormilado)… ¿Hermana? - Dijo Haru reaccionando recién

Cattleya sonríe -…La cena esta lista, mamá hizo un enorme pastel tienes que verlo- dijo Cattleya

-Hermana, yo… (Agacha la cabeza)… Perdóname no quise preocuparte así, yo…- Dijo Haru

-No pasa nada… Estoy contenta de que no te haya pasado nada, en parte también fue mi culpa…- dijo Cattleya

-¿De que hablas? - Dijo Haru confundido

-No debí decirte de esas flores, yo las quería y por eso yo te dije…- dijo Cattleya

-No hermana, eso no fue culpa tuya… Tarde o temprano hubiera terminado escalando el acantilado… Acerca de eso…- Dijo Haru

En ese momento saco las flores que había logrado conseguir y aunque estaban algo aplastadas aun se veían lindas…

-Quería recoger mas pero…- Dijo Haru

-Que hermano más temerario que tengo- dijo Cattleya con algo de sarcasmo… -Muchas gracias Haru- dijo Cattleya sonriéndole ya que no quería despreciar las flores

-No, seré más cuidadoso… Ya aprendí la lección- Dijo Haru sonrojándose ligeramente

-¿De verdad?... Y, ¿Qué aprendiste? - dijo Cattleya

-Que siempre debo escuchar a mi hermana… y mamá también- Dijo Haru

-Buen niño…- dijo Cattleya sonriente

Entonces ambos rieron, y así bajaron para la fiesta… La cual fue agradable para ambos…

/

Bueno espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola…. ^-^

Se agradecen los comentarios…


End file.
